Reparando los errores
by Ann Herondale
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Weasley no son los mismos chicos que estudiaron en Hogwarts pero se siguen amando como el primer dia. ¿Podra su amor superar los obstaculos que se les presenten? Ronald y Astoria no los dejaran ir tan facil. Odio. Amor. Amistad. Perdon. ¿Que tanto estarias dispuesto a sacrificar por ser feliz al lado de la persona que amas?
1. El encuentro en el anden

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. La trama es mia.**

* * *

Era primero de septiembre de 2017. El frio se colaba por todos lados, el andén 9 3/4 estaba a reventar de gente, todos los chicos emocionados por ir a Hogwarts junto con sus baúles y llenos de expectación. Hermione Weasley caminaba llevando a sus dos pequeños. Rose y Hugo eran la luz de su vida, lo único que la hacía seguir adelante, si no fuera por ellos ya hubiera abandonado hace mucho la batalla. Suspiro mientras volteaba buscando a Ronald, el estaba platicando muy animadamente con Lavender, compadeció a Dean por haberse casado con ella. ¿Para qué se hacía tonta? Ella misma inspiraba tanta lastima como Dean. Era obvio que entre su marido y la tonta esa había más que una amistad pero la verdad mientras eso no afectara a sus hijos y ellos no se dieran cuenta Ronald podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

-Vamos niños, su padre nos alcanzara luego-iba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no oyó el bufido de Rose.

Alcanzo a ver a Harry y a Ginny junto con sus hijos, la saludaron y ella fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

-Hola Hermy-la saludo con cariño su cuñada-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-mintió-¿Y ustedes?

-Bien gracias-su sonrisa era radiante, Hermione sintió una punzada de envidia a causa de ello, Ginny tenía una familia unida en todos los sentidos, era feliz y estaba casada con el hombre que amaba-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

La mirada de Hermione se dirigió a donde Ronald y Lavender reían como idiotas.

-Te juro que si es cierto lo que sospecho no me importara ir a Azkaban pero lo matare-murmuro para que solo su amiga la oyera.

-Déjalo Gin.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Es que ya no importa, solo quiero que mis hijos estén bien, lo demás me da igual.

La leona se había cansado de luchar.

Ginny la miro con extrañeza, su amiga había cambiado mucho, Hermione también percibió la mirada preocupada de Harry, odiaba que le tuvieran lastima.

De pronto todo dejo de importar, sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, señal de que él estaba ahí. Busco sus ojos grises hasta que se topo con ellos, una chispa se encendió en los ojos de ambos. Llevaba años sin verlo pero le pareció aun más guapo, su cabello rubio platinado iba perfectamente peinado como siempre, sus rasgos seguían siendo hermosos y varoniles y hasta se movía con esa elegancia innata que lo caracterizaba y que ella recordaba perfectamente. A Draco le importo poco Astoria y el andén lleno de gente, en cuanto la vio todo se desdibujo a su alrededor, solo existían ellos dos.

Analizo cada mínimo detalle de su persona desde su cabello castaño recogido en un improvisado moño, sus labios igual de rojos que siempre, su piel perfecta, la sencilla vestimenta que llevaba y las ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Gruño internamente, ella se merecía una vida de reina y era obvio que el zanahorio no se la daba, lo busco con la mirada y lo hallo hablando y riendo con la tonta de Lavender. Draco ya le habría lanzado una maldición asesina de no ser porque pensaba que eso lastimaría a Hermione. Todos los días la seguía sin que ella lo notara, era un acosador pero poco le importaba, la necesitaba como el aire para vivir. La veía ir al trabajo o de compras, inclusive cuando llevaba a sus hijos al parque, siempre estaba el cuidándola desde las sombras.

Ronald rompió su burbuja cuando llego y la beso, Malfoy apretó tanto los puños que tal vez uno que otro hueso crujió, el pelirrojo miro desafiante al rubio pero este solo capto la mueca de desagrado de su amada y eso lo hizo sonreír.

El tren estaba a punto de partir lo que hizo que Draco se dirigiera a su hijo.

-Scorpious-su pequeño lo miro con sus ojitos grises, era una copia de su padre-buena suerte hijo- lo abrazo, el había criado de forma muy diferente a su hijo, a Draco le habían dicho que los sentimientos eran para los débiles inferiores pero una valiente castaña le había enseñado que eso no era cierto.

-¿Y si nos les agrado papa?-a su corta edad el heredero de los Malfoy había recibido unas cuantas miradas de desprecio y comentarios mal intencionados respecto a su familia.

-Mírame Scorpious-se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su hijo-es cierto que nuestra familia ha cometido muchos errores pero si algo he aprendido es que siempre hay elección y que tu pasado no define tu futuro, siempre se puede cambiar de rumbo, tu se amable con todos pero siempre defendiéndote cuando te ataquen ¿de acuerdo?-una sonrisa real y cálida apareció en la cara del rubio, solo le había sonreído así a dos personas, una era su hijo y la otra persona lo miraba con ternura desde otro lado del andén.

-Deja de babear Hermione que vas a inundar todo el andén-le espeto acidamente Ron.

Ella no le contesto, en cambio se volvió hacia su hija para abrazarla.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho

-Yo también mama-se acerco a su oído y le susurro-quiero que seas feliz mami y el señor Malfoy me parece muy agradable.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a su hermanito para encaminarse al tren, Hermione todavía un poco aturdida por las palabras de su hija vio como Scorpious y Rose se cruzaban en la puerta del tren y el pequeño le cedía caballerosamente el paso con una sonrisa que ella correspondió, los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los de Draco que sonreía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos recordaron lo mismo: un baile de navidad, un pasillo oscuro y solitario y un beso a escondidas.

Ambos desearon poder regresar al pasado.

* * *

**!Hola! Que puedo decir? este es mi primer Dramione y la verdad es que estoy muerta de miedo, porfa chicas y chicos (si es que hay) apiadense de mi que soy novata en esto.**

**Algun comentario? critica? sugerencia? Crucio? :D hahaha espero me digan que les parecio.**

**-Travesura Realizada-**


	2. Las tribulaciones de una leona

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La trama es mia.**

* * *

Narrador POV

Hermione llego a su casa hecha polvo. El día en el Ministerio había sido realmente agotador, lo único que la castaña quería era relajarse y dormir.

Hugo asomo su pequeña cabecita pelirroja por la puerta de la alcoba de sus padres.

-¿Mami?-llamo a Hermione con voz mínima. Su madre estaba acostada y con los ojos cerrados y el niño temió molestarla, Ron siempre le decía que su madre era muy enojona y lo mejor era no provocarla aunque el pequeño no entendía porque su padre decía eso. La ex-Gryffindor abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su pequeño.

-¿Qué paso cariño?

El niño se acerco a su madre y la abrazo como pudo.

-¿Estás bien?-su vocecita infantil sonaba preocupada. A Hermione no le gusto escuchar ese tono de voz en su hijo.

-Sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- trato que su tono fuera tranquilizador.

-Te ves muy cansada mami-puso su diminuta y cálida mano sobre la mejilla de su madre.

-Hoy fue un largo día corazón-le sonrió y lo tomo en sus brazos para sentarlo en su regazo-mejor cuéntame como estuvo tu día.

Hermione escucho atenta cada detalle que su hijo le relato, desde su diez en la escuela muggle a la que iba hasta el final del cuento que había leído ese día.

-¿Mami?-Hugo estaba casi dormido, acurrucado en el pecho de su madre.

-Dime amor-la leona le hacía cariñitos a su hijo.

-¿Tu también te sientes sola como Sarah? ¿Por eso estas triste siempre?-pregunto el pequeño haciendo referencia al personaje de su cuento, trataba de una niña que se perdía en el bosque y a su paso se topaba con criaturas fantásticas, era un cuento muggle pero le había encantado a Hugo.

Hermione no supo que responder y afortunadamente su hijo se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta.

Ella se sentía terriblemente sola, Ronald ya no era el mismo muchacho dulce e ingenuo que era años atrás, su marido se había amargado muy joven y ella sabia la razón: el no la amaba.

Después de la derrota al Señor Tenebroso, Hermione se había entusiasmado mucho con Ron y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos pero ese sentimiento duro muy poco después de que se casaron, el empezó a mostrarse frio y se frustraba por cualquier cosa. Todo se termino por derrumbar cuando, inesperadamente, Draco Malfoy se comprometió con Astoria Greengrass, esa noticia causo revuelo en todo el mundo mágico pues la mayoría esperaba que el heredero de los Malfoy se casara con Pansy Parkinson ya que no era un secreto que la chica estaba locamente enamorada del Rey de las serpientes pero del mismo modo todos sabían que Draco no sentía absolutamente nada por ella. El se termino casando con Astoria y la boda fue una de las más elegantes que se hayan tenido jamás en el mundo mágico mientras que Pansy Parkinson pasó a ser Pansy Zabini al casarse con Blaise. Hermione había llorado en silencio la noche de la boda de Malfoy y Ron se dio cuenta, el ya no era el despistado de antes, ahora se había vuelto suspicaz y algo paranoico.

Hermione medito sobre todo, sobre como ella sola se había jodido la vida, se había casado con un hombre que no amaba y los únicos que sufrían las consecuencias eran sus hijos, unos seres inocentes. Si hubiera sido valiente, si hubiera luchado por lo que quería… que diferentes serian las cosas ahora. Se durmió con esa idea, fantaseando con la idea de algo que jamás iba a poder ser. Después de todo una serpiente y una leona no podían estar juntos…

* * *

**!Hola! primero que nada mil gracias por sus reviews y por añadirme a sus alertas y favoritos, he quedado sorprendida de una forma maravillosa.**

**Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y de paso les deseo un Feliz 2013, que todos sus deseos y expectativas se cumplan!**

**Dejenme saber sus opiniones en un review. **

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos. **

**-Travesura Realizada-**


	3. La soledad de una serpiente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, que mas quisiera yo, son de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

Se_ durmió con esa idea, fantaseando con la idea de algo que jamás iba a poder ser. Después de todo una serpiente y una leona no podían estar juntos…_

Muy lejos de ahí un hombre rubio miraba a través de la ventana de su despacho, la luna brillaba con intensidad en el cielo despejado. El silencio y la oscuridad reinante volvían algo tétrica la escena, el semblante del hombre era sombrío y reflejaba toda su soledad, con Scorpious en Hogwarts la mansión Malfoy se sentía muy vacía. Astoria no estaba como de costumbre, la esposa de Draco se mostraba indiferente ante el hecho de que su marido no la amara, para ella le era suficiente ostentar el apellido Malfoy y gastarse la fortuna de este.

Draco sonrió al pensar en su hijo, ese pequeño era su orgullo. Le había mandado una carta una semana después de haberse ido contándole muy emocionado todo lo que le había pasado.

"_Papá:_

_Estoy muy emocionado porque el Sombrero Seleccionador me ha mandado a Slytherin, cuando el profesor Slughorn dijo mi nombre me puse muy nervioso pero seguí tu consejo y aparente estar tranquilo. El sombrero se tardo en decidir, según él no sabía si mandarme a Slytherin o a Gryffindor, dijo que yo era valiente y leal como los leones pero astuto como las serpientes. Yo le pedí que me mandara a Slytherin y él me concedió mi deseo, quiero poner en alto en apellido Malfoy y demostrar que no todos los Slytherin tienen el prejuicio de la sangre pura…" _Cuando Draco leyó esto sus ojos se aguaron un poco, el había criado a su hijo de forma radicalmente diferente a como lo había criado a él, una de los cosas que Scorpious aprendió desde pequeño fue a no despreciar a la gente por algo tan absurdo como ser o no ser "sangre pura". El rubio se sintió orgulloso de haber educado a un buen chico, tan distinto a el mismo. "_… hice algunos amigos, quizá conozcas a sus padres, mis amigos son James y Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, los conocí cuando Albus me los presento, el es compañero mío en Slytherin…" _¿El hijo de Potter en Slytherin? Eso es toda una sorpresa, pensó Draco "_…todos son muy amables y divertidos. James hace muy buenas bromas y Albus es muy bueno jugando ajedrez, Rose, su prima, es muy inteligente y me cae muy bien aunque a veces sea una insoportable sabelotodo…" _Al igual que su madre, pensó con una sonrisa en la cara. Recordó los bonitos y expresivos ojos chocolates de la niña, iguales a los de Hermione. "_... siempre anda regañando a James y a Albus cuando hacen travesuras o no cumplen con sus deberes. Todos los maestros son maravillosos pero el que más me agrada es el profesor de __Herbología__, Neville Longbottom, Albus me conto que el profesor Longbottom estudio con su padre y sus tíos asi que supuse que también estudio contigo, el realmente es brillante, el mejor profesor después de McGonagall…" _Draco sintió una leve punzada de culpa al leer las siguientes palabras._ "…él se ha portado muy amable y paciente conmigo a pesar de que Herbologia no es mi fuerte, me dijo incluso que nunca dudara en pedirle ayuda…" _Malfoy considero la posibilidad de pedirle una disculpa a Longbottom, el no se había comportado nada bien con el Gryffindor. "_…te mandare otra carta cuando tenga más que contarte. Salúdame a mamá._

_Te quiere._

_Scorpious._

Draco doblo la carta y la guardo en un cajón de su escritorio después de leerla por quinta vez. Ahí era donde guardaba sus tesoros: varias fotos de Scorpious en distintas etapas de su vida, toda las cartas que su madre le había escrito y una foto muy especial. La había tomado con la cámara de Creevey, que el "pidió" prestada y después devolvió a su dueño solo que sin la evidencia, un día a finales del quinto año. En la foto se apreciaba a una chica de ojos chocolate y cabello que parecía un desastre pero que Draco sabía era suave al tacto, en esa foto la joven de entonces dieciséis años veía el atardecer desde el Puente Cubierto. La luz anaranjada que despedía el astro rey le daba un aspecto etéreo a Hermione haciéndola ver más hermosa aun, al menos a los ojos del príncipe de las serpientes. Ella obviamente no noto cuando le tomaron la foto, tenía poco tiempo que se le había encomendado una misión a Draco y sabia que, aunque solo había aceptado para proteger a su madre, toda mínima posibilidad que pudiera soñar tener con la leona iba a morir. Contemplo la foto una vez más, absorbiendo cada detalle de ella antes de guardarla en el cajón y cerrar este con un hechizo.

* * *

**!Hola! Se que es cortito pero no queria dejarlas sin el punto de vista de Draco, prometo que el proximo capitulo sera un poco mas largo, minimo tres hojas de word.**

**Gracias por todos sus maravillosos y hermosos reviews, alegran mi vida mucho.**

**Nos vemos el viernes. Diganme que les parecio este capitulo.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**

**-Travesura Realizada-**


	4. La historia se repite

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan son de J.K. Rowling, los que no son totalmente mios al igual que la trama.**

* * *

Narrador POV

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara al joven Malfoy que con un gruñido se levanto. Acomodo su cabello rubio platinado y con ese aire aristocrático característico de los Malfoy se dirigió al baño. Era tan parecido a su padre. Se dio una ducha y se dirigió al gran comedor donde un Albus algo somnoliento picaba su fruta.

-¿Qué hay compañero?-saludo el rubio sentándose a su lado.

El pelinegro le sonrió levemente a su amigo.

-No pude dormir mucho anoche-admitió-Rose no me dejo en paz hasta que no prometí que terminaría mis deberes de Encantamientos.

Scorpious negó divertido.

-Tu prima es peor que McGonagall-afirmo el Sly.

-Y eso que no conoces a mi tía Herms. Ella era la voz de la razón para mi papa y mi tío y siempre los andaba regañando según me cuenta mi mama.

Scorpious se acordó de la bella mujer que acompañaba a Rose en el andén y también al hombre pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, recordó haber pensado que ellos desentonaban juntos.

-¿Y como son tus tíos? Los padres de Rose-el chico trato de no parecer muy interesado.

-Mi tía Hermione es un poco nerviosa respecto a mis primos y es algo mandona pero fuera de eso es genial. Hace muy buena comida además de que siempre le puedes preguntar cualquier cosa del mundo mágico o del muggle, ella casi siempre conoce la respuesta. Mi tío Ron bueno…-Albus dudo-a él casi no lo ves nunca, siempre está ocupado o de malas. Mi papa dice que cuando eran estudiantes mi tío era muy divertido.

Scor ya no pregunto más y le dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza. Cuando ambos terminaron esperaron a Rose en la puerta del gran comedor. Eso ya era costumbre, la pelirroja era algo tímida y no tenía muchos amigos además de que siempre andaba con las dos serpientes y eso no ayudaba. Aun después de tantos años las rencillas entre leones y serpientes continuaban.

-Hola chicos- los saludo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Rose-la saludaron a coro los dos Slytherin.

Dianthe Zabini pasó con Alexander Nott y le dio un empujón a la Gryffindor. Tanto Albus como Scorpious iban a decir algo pero la leona negó.

-Disculpa comadreja, eres tan insignificante que no te vi-soltó una risita tonta y se llevo a Nott que le sonrió a modo de disculpa a Rose.

-Ella es igual de desagradable que su madre-espeto Scor ofuscado. Los otros dos chicos lo miraron algo confundidos y el rubio se explico-mi madre y la señora Zabini sostienen una cordial e hipócrita amistad-el niño amaba a su madre pero no era tonto. Astoria era una muñeca fría y superficial que solo trataba con afecto a su hijo cuando quería lograr algo y desafortunadamente el chico ya lo había notado. Los tres magos se dirigieron al invernadero para su clase de Herbologia y llegaron justo a tiempo, el profesor Longbottom no había llegado aun. Scorpious se quedo pensando en como miraba su padre a la madre de Rose ese día en el andén hasta que Neville llego y tuvo que prestar atención a clase, había algo ahí y el iba a descubrir que era.

El día paso de forma lenta para el rubio y cuando la clase de Historia de la Magia termino Albus y Scorpious estaban más dormidos que despiertos.

-No creo que haya clase más aburrida que esta-se quejo Albus.

-Ni que lo digas-se rio el rubio. Ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde encontraron a Rose acompañada de una Gryffindor de espeso cabello castaño, les pareció extraño verla con compañía pues sabían del carácter solitario de la chica. Al verlos la pelirroja Weasley les hizo señas con la mano para que se sentaran con ellas.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue?

Albus bufo.

-El profesor Binns tiene la asombrosa habilidad de poder hacer que hasta un búho se duerma-Rose lo miro mal pero Scorpious y la castaña se rieron, a el rubio lo llamo la atención la risa de la Gryffindor, le pareció… encantadora. Por lo general él no era asi, tan dado a ese tipo de observaciones. Se volvió hacia ella.

-A ti no te conozco ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña se ruborizo.

-Katherine Moore, tu eres Scorpious Malfoy ¿No?-el chico asintió algo sorprendido- Rose me ha contado de ustedes dos.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron a hacer deberes en medio de una amena plática en susurros para evitar ser reprendidos y cuando terminaron estos se dirigieron juntos a cenar, cada quien en su respectiva mesa.

Rose y Katherine se sentaron enfrente de Albus y Scor, la castaña y el rubio se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas furtivas y cierta serpiente venenosa lo noto. Cuando terminaron de cenar y se despedían para ir a sus dormitorios una voz increíblemente molesta sonó.

-Veo que los Malfoy han caído bajo-espeto Dianthe fríamente-ahora se juntan con traidores de la sangre, mestizos –abarco con un desdeñoso gesto a Rose y a Albus- y también con sangre sucia-esto último lo dijo mirando a Katherine quien sabia que significaba esa expresión por lo que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, la voz de Scorpious que por lo general era tranquila y amigable se volvió fría y afilada como un carámbano de hielo.

-Vuelve a llamar asi a Katherine y te prometo que me olvidare que eres mujer y debo tratarte con respeto.

El furioso rostro del chico hizo retroceder a Dianthe que lo miro con sus ojos verdes llenos de pánico y se fue sin decir nada.

-Gracias-susurro Katherine quien se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y le sonrió al chico que le devolvió el gesto.

-Si te vuelve a molestar me dices-ella no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque Scorpious se fue con Albus al tiempo que gritaba un "Hasta mañana chicas" Rose se despidió de ellos con la mano y Katherine la imito torpemente.

-¿Nos vamos o seguirás tirando baba por Malfoy?-se burlo Rose y Katherine enrojeció.

-Vamos a dormir, dices tonterías a causa del cansancio Rose- ambas chicas se fueron bromeando dejando el pasillo donde el retrato de un director muerto de Hogwarts sonreía secamente. Una Gryffindor hija de muggles y un Slytherin sangre pura. La historia se repetía.

* * *

**!Hola! Se que les dije que subiria capitulo viernes pero ya estaba listo asi que aproveche, que les parecio? Como les prometi el capitulo esta un poco mas largo. Muchas ya aman a Scorpious y a Rose y tal vez llegaron a imaginar que ellos tendrian algo pero no :D me disculpo de antemano si esto las decepciona.**

**Que les parecio Dianthe? es hija de Pansy y Zabini y la odio.**

**Y Katherine? la idea sobre ella surgio de ultimo minuto.**

**Por favor haganme saber que les parecio, ya saben que acepto criticas, sugerencias, a Tom Felton... haha ok no.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**

**-Travesura Realizada-**


	5. Conflictos y revelaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la Reina J.K. Rowling, los personajes que no conozcan y la trama son totalmente mias. **

**Una mencion honorifica a mi socia Mel (alias Dulce Amor) que ha sido parte fundamental de este proyecto, cariño gracias por todo, sin ti nunca hubiera tenido el valor de publicar esta historia. Te quiero.**

* * *

Narrador POV

Los meses pasaron volando y los cuatro pequeños se hicieron amigos muy cercanos. Rose y Katherine tenían la costumbre de ir a la biblioteca a ir a hacer sus tareas con Albus y Scorpious quienes habían forjado un lazo de amistad muy fuerte. Algunos alumnos de Hogwarts molestaban o miraban mal al cuarteto, sin lugar a dudas era un poco difícil que se olvidara la enraizada rivalidad entre serpientes y leones pero a los cuatro niños no les importaba mucho, al menos al principio.

-No entiendo porque se ponen tan locos con esto-exclamo Albus-James dice que no debería preocuparnos pero en realidad me estoy enfadando-los cuatro estaban en los jardines de la escuela junto al lago y el pelinegro estaba muy enfadado porque Mike Goyle había derramado su tintero sobre el pelirrojo cabello de su prima y como era de esperarse tanto Scorpious como Albus no iban a dejar las cosas asi, el resultado fueron veinte puntos menos para Slytherin y el ojo morado de Goyle.

-No debiste hacerlo Al, ahora todos en Slytherin se pondrán pesados contigo.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Eres mi prima y mi amiga, mi deber es defenderte.

-Gracias-le dijo la niña abrazándolo.

-¡Hey! Yo también te defendí-replico Scorpious-¿Y mi abrazo?

-Venga, no te enojes Scor y dile a Kath que te lo de-bromeo la niña y sonrió al ver como se sonrojaban sus dos amigos. Para fortuna de ambos James se acerco.

-¿Cómo están chicos? Me entere de lo que paso-el chico llevaba el cabello negro alborotado y había dejado a su sequito de amigos detrás.

-No hay secretos en Hogwarts-mascullo Albus.

-No te enojes pequeño Al, estoy orgulloso de ti. Mi hermanito está creciendo-James fingió limpiarse lagrimas imaginarias y Albus se lanzo a pelear, ambos hermanos pelearon juguetonamente hasta que Dominique apareció.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-les regaño mientras los separaba, sus ojos azules estaban chispeando de enojo y los Potter al verla asi se desternillaron de risa-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Por qué se estaban peleando?

-No estaban peleando Dominique-le explico Rose-solo jugaban.

-Niños-mascullo la chica mientras se alejaba con su precioso cabello rojo brillando con la luz del sol. Era hermosa al igual que su madre a pesar de solo ser veela por una octava parte aunque tenía un carácter muy estricto y era muy parecida a Percy, otra Weasley prefecta.

-Tu prima da miedo-admitió Scorpious quien la miraba un poco embelesado.

-Pero es muy bonita-añadió Katherine al ver la expresión del rubio, su estomago se contrajo de forma nada agradable.

-Sí pero las pelirrojas no me llaman mucho la atención-inquirió el al ver la expresión de Kath-sin ofender a la presente-añadió mirando a Rose.

La aludida se rio.

-No te preocupes huroncito, mi papa es capaz de matarnos si tú te fijases en mi.

Ambos niños se rieron por lo absurda de la situación.

-Y hablando de eso ¿Cómo se tomo el tío Ron y el padre de Scorpious su amistad?-pregunto James que era cotilla por naturaleza.

-Pues mi papá no tiene problema con ello-espeto el rubio con una expresión que era muy parecida a la de Draco cuando se ponía en plan de ataque. James no era la persona más amable del mundo en ocasiones y el rubio tenía razones para desconfiar de él.

-¿Y tu papá Rose? ¿Qué dice el tío Ron de esto?

-El y yo no hemos hablado ni nos hemos escrito desde septiembre-confeso la niña con la cabeza gacha. Rose no era tonta y sabia cuan tensa estaba la situación en su casa, por esa razón había preferido pasar la navidad en Hogwarts junto con Katherine y aun asi, después de tantos meses, sentía que nada iba a mejorar. Veía el final de su familia muy cerca.

-Vamos Rose, no te pongas asi-le dijo Scor abrazándola-si no sonríes en los próximos diez segundos me veré en la necesidad de lanzar a Albus al lago y dejar que el calamar gigante se divierta con él.

La niña rio con la tonta broma de Malfoy y él le sonrió de vuelta.

Al rubio no le gustaba verla triste, era como una hermana para él. La hermana que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo.

* * *

Hermione salió del Ministerio de Magia totalmente exhausta. Era viernes y por fin iba a descansar un poco. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a casa y dormir, Hugo le había pedido permiso para ir a quedarse a casa de uno de sus amiguitos y ella accedió. Ese nublado día de abril había salido temprano por lo que Ron no la esperaba en casa sino hasta las seis. Al llegar a casa Hermione escucho ruidos en la parte de arriba de la casa, se suponía que no había nadie por lo que subió con paso inseguro y la varita en ristre, lo que vio al entrar a su cuarto la dejo petrificada como el reflejo de los ojos del basilisco. Ronald estaba en su cama con Lavender quien al darse cuenta que habían sido descubiertos se aparto del pelirrojo soltando un chillido tratando de taparse. Ron por su parte tenía cara de nada.

-Quiero que tú y tu zorra salgan de mi casa ahora-la voz de Hermione sonaba furiosa y lo estaba pero no por comprobar el engaño sino porque él se había atrevido a profanar la casa de sus hijos-¿Qué no me oyeron? ¡Fuera de aquí! Háganlo antes de que les lance una maldición.

Lavender asustada se vistió rápida y torpemente y salió pasando a toda prisa junto a la furiosa leona que se volvió hacia Ron.

-¿No me escuchaste Ronald? ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

-No me puedes echar Hermione-rebatió el mientras se vestía con pereza-esta es mi casa y además no me puedes reprochar nada, yo solo busque por otro lado lo que no tenia en casa.

Eso era cierto ya que desde que concibieron a Hugo ellos no había tenido intimidad pero aun asi sus palabras indignaron a Hermione ¿Cómo se atrevía? Decidió salir de ahí antes de hacer algo estúpido.

-Cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí-dijo esto y se fue sin mirarlo. Salió a la calle donde el frio aire de Londres le dio en la cara e hizo que sus ojos picaran incómodos. Camino sin rumbo y sin saber que alguien la seguía.

Draco había tenido una sensación molesta todo el día, no podía estar quieto asi que decidió ir a comprobar como estaba Hermione. Llego a su casa y se escondió por ahí, cuando vio a Lavender salir de casa de los Weasley despeinada y con cara de haberse enfrentado a un Colacuerno Húngaro, el mal presentimiento del rubio tomo sentido. Siguió a Hermione hasta un parque donde la bruja se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba por tantos años perdidos en los que solo había sufrido a lo tonto, lloro por lo que sus hijos iban a sufrir a causa de esto, lloro por ser tan cobarde y no haber luchado por el amor de un rubio que en ese preciso momento se le había acercado sigilosamente para ofrecerle un pañuelo de lino.

Ella lo miro incrédula.

-Una hermosa dama no debería llorar y menos por un tonto-le dijo el al igual que esa vez la noche del baile de navidad.

Flash back

Hermione se había cambiado y había salido de los dormitorios, Ron era un estúpido insensible pensó la chica mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos del colegio, no quería que la vieran llorar, seria humillante. Lloro en silencio hasta que una voz en la penumbra la sobresalto.

-Una hermosa dama como tú no debería estar llorando y menos por un tonto como Weasley-dijo Draco que se había acercado a la chica mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo. Ella se quedo muda por el comportamiento del Slytherin quien la miro a los ojos con sus orbes grises que ahora no parecían tan frías, se podía apreciar gracias a la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. El acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, era tan suave. Lo siguiente que el supo es que estaba besando a Granger. Carajo, como la amaba.

Al otro día el se daba de topes por estúpido, en un instante de debilidad había echado todo a perder. Si Lucius se enteraba… ¡No! ¡El no podía permitir que eso sucediera! Los siguientes días puso todo su empeño en demostrarle a la castaña que la odiaba, era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo. Ella entendió el mensaje de cierta forma y no se acerco a él, guardo todos los sentimientos que él había despertado la noche del baile. _Sabía que no debia fiarme de Malfoy_ se reprendía a si misma mientras lloraba sola en su cuarto. Había sido tan tonta…

Fin del Flash back.

Y ahora estaba el de nuevo, a su lado limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?-su voz sonaba rota.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué este aquí contigo o que vaya a tu casa a matar a la comadreja? Dime qué quieres y lo hare-los ojos grises de Draco no mostraron vacilación ni burla.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-ella no terminaba de entender.

-Porque te amo.

* * *

**CHA-CHA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! El momento ha llegado chicas, es ahora o nunca... eso creo hahaha les habia dicho que iba a subir capitulo sabado pero lo termine un dia antes y bueno aqui estamos, aprovecho para comunicarles que el sexto capitulo tardara un poco, tengo trabajos escolares y otras historias que actualizar, por cierto les agradeceria con el alma que se pasaran por mis demas historias, tal vez encuentren algo que les llame la atencion.**

**Que les parecio el capitulo? Yo en lo personal odio a Ron. **

**Dejenme sus opiniones en un review.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**

**-Travesura Realizada-**


	6. Amor de familia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. La trama es mia al igual que Dom Howard xD**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

Las cosas en la Madriguera estaban algo tensas, al menos lo estaban en el antiguo y pequeño cuarto de Ginny. Los niños jugaban en el jardín, eran vacaciones de Pascua. Ginny, Harry y George estaban enterados de todo y aunque los dos pelirrojos habían querido ir y lanzarle una maldición a Ronald su aun cuñada lo había impedido.

-Vamos Hermione, nadie se ha muerto por ir a Azkaban-gruño colérico George que había escuchado cuando la castaña le contaba todo a su hermana y su cuñado.

-George, se serio.

-¡Lo estoy siendo!

-No puedes lanzarle un Avada Kedrava a tu hermano.

-El ya no es un Weasley-Ginny hablo, había permanecido en silencio desde que George había interrumpido.

-Sea como sea Gin, se los conté porque confió en ustedes-miro a sus tres amigos- bueno George escucho por accidente pero quiero pensar que no dirá nada.

-¡Ni creas que me voy a quedar callado!-George alzo un poco la voz.

-Baja la voz George-lo reprendió Hermione-¿Ni siquiera te quedarías callado por el bien de tus sobrinos?

El pelirrojo suspiro. La castaña tenía un punto, el no quería que sus pequeños sobrinos sufrieran.

-Está bien Herms-se rindió.

La castaña sonrió aliviada.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nada de bromas ni maleficios?

-Eso no lo puedo prometer-sonrió malévolamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡George!

Ginny se rio.

-Tranquila Hermione, no te preocupes. El no hará nada malo-le dijo a su amiga y luego sonrió de forma muy similar a la de los gemelos-al menos no solo.

Y salió corriendo con gracia detrás de su hermano.

-¡Ginevra Molly Potter! ¡Ven acá!-solo se escucho la risa de los pelirrojos en las escaleras-¿Puedes creerlo?-se volvió hacia su amigo que trataba de contener la risa-no es gracioso Potter.-golpeo al pelinegro en el hombro mientras se sentaba a su lado en la antigua cama de Ginny.

-Ok tienes razón, no es gracioso-el ojiverde se puso serio-¿Cómo estás?

Ella suspiro.

-Estoy bien Harry, por primera vez en muchos años me siento libre. Quienes me preocupan son mis hijos.

-¿Ellos no sospechan nada?

La leona rio sin humor.

-A veces creo que Rose puede ver a través de mi y Hugo no se queda atrás, me pregunta constantemente por su padre-Ron se había ido de la casa, bueno de hecho Hermione lo había corrido.

-Tus hijos son muy listos-afirmo Harry-salieron a ti.

-No lo creo-rio un poco, sus hijos eran valientes y decididos a su parecer, nada que ver con ella- espero que ellos sufran lo menos posible con esto.

-Veras que todo está bien-su amigo trato de animarla-y a todo esto ¿Qué ha pasado con Malfoy?-su amiga abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida-vamos Herms, eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco bien aunque no lo creas.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Lo supe? Era obvio, demasiado obvio diría yo. No sé como no me di cuenta antes pero fue ese día en el andén cuando lo confirme, te observe a ti pero sobre todo lo observe a él. Parecía como si hubiera visto la luz del día después de llevar mucho tiempo recluido en la oscuridad-Harry soltó una risita-¿Cuándo empezó todo esto?

-Desde la primera vez que nos vimos-respondio ella.

-¿En Hogwarts?-la Gryffindor negó y su amigo alzo una ceja interrogante-¿En el tren?

-No, la primera vez que él y yo nos encontramos ni siquiera sabía que era una bruja…

_Una pequeña niña se columpiaba con fuerza, el aire golpeaba su rostro y la luz del sol era cálido. Se impulso con más fuerza mientras reía y llamo la atención de un niño rubio que vagaba por ahí, estaba triste pues su abuelo acababa de morir. El único hombre que le había dado amor paternal se había ido dejándolo solo. La risa de la niña castaña lo hizo detenerse para poder observarla mejor, su risa le pareció melodiosa como la voz de su madre cuando le cantaba a escondidas por las noches. La miro por un largo tiempo mientras se columpiaba y su cabello sujetado en dos coletas amarradas con lazos rosas volaba en un ángulo gracioso, le pareció hermosa como un ángel. Daba la impresión que era divertido lo que hacía, nunca había visto reír a nadie de esa forma pero todo cambio cuando la niña se soltó y cayo del columpio cayendo al pasto._

_Dolía mucho, el golpe le había causado una enorme y fea herida en la pierna y el brazo le dolía mucho, se puso a llorar mientras buscaba a sus papas con la mirada, ellos no se veían por ningún lado._

_-¿Estás bien?-se le acerco un niño rubio pulcramente peinado y vestido con ropa extraña, parecía que venía de una fiesta de disfraces. Se arrodillo a su lado._

_-¿Cómo voy a estar bien?-cuestiono la niña entre sollozos. Se acaba de caer y sangraba, la pregunta del chico era absurda a su parecer. Era más que obvio que no estaba bien._

_El carácter Malfoy del rubio salió a flote._

_-Como quieras-espeto fríamente y se paro dispuesto a irse._

_-¡No! Espera-Hermione había dejado de llorar y se había puesto algo roja, el niño estaba siendo amable y ella no lo estaba tratando de manera correcta-lo siento, no quería ser grosera._

_Draco se encogió de hombros pero acepto sus disculpas, se acerco de nuevo a ella._

_-De acuerdo-examino la herida con toda la seriedad posible en un niño- esto se ve serio._

_-Tal vez necesite puntos…-sugirió la niña al ver la cortada que le dolía mucho pero ella como la futura Gryffindor que era aguanto estoicamente._

_-¿Puntos?_

_-Si ya sabes, que me cosan con una aguja-explico ella con su aire de sabelotodo._

_-Eso se escucha temible-admitió el y se estremeció al imaginarlo no en el mismo sino en la niña, se veía tan frágil. Miro nuevamente la herida, el podía ahorrarle eso aunque sabía que no debia hacerlo. Miro a su alrededor comprobando que nadie estuviera viendo en su dirección y segundos después la herida había desaparecido y la pierna de Hermione estaba como si nada._

_-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-la niña tenía un carácter sumamente escéptico y no podía creer lo que había visto._

_-Soy un mago-contesto petulante._

_-¿Estas bromeando verdad?_

_-¿Por qué habría de bromear?-pregunto el confundido-¿Eres muggle?_

_Si bien su tono era sorprendido no mostro el aspecto asqueado que seguramente Lucius hubiera denotado. No creía que ella fuera muggle, había algo en la niña, la magia era casi palpable en ella._

_-¿Qué es un muggle?-pregunto Hermione con mucha curiosidad._

_-Es alguien sin magia-explico el sencillamente dejando de lado todos los desagradables adjetivos que, debido a su educación, conocía-pero no creo que tu lo seas. Me llamo Draco._

_-Yo soy Hermione._

_Él le sonrió sin saber por qué y ella le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes Hermione?_

_-Siete._

_-Yo también-una desagradable sensación lo invadió al sentir la mirada de su padre sobre su espalda, se helo de miedo-me tengo que ir. Nos volveremos a ver Hermione. Pronto.-la ayudo a ponerse en pie tocando su cálida piel y le sonrió por última vez antes de cambiar de expresión e ir hacia su padre._

_-¿Dónde estabas Draco? _

_-Dando un paseo, padre._

_Lucius miro a la niña que observaba curiosa en su dirección._

_-Ya veo, vámonos._

Ese día Draco mato a su primer elfo por órdenes de su padre. Nunca nadie lo supo hasta hace poco y Hermione omitió ese detalle de su historia.

-Ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera imaginado algo asi-admitió Harry sorprendido.

-Pues asi fue-la castaña sonrió.

-Decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyo Mione-tomo la mano de su amiga con afecto-todo va a estar bien.

* * *

Draco entro a la biblioteca y se encontró con Astoria esperándolo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de verla ahí.

-Nunca creí encontrarte aquí Astoria, la vida no deja de sorprenderme-se burlo mientras se dirigía al librero sin mirarla nuevamente.

Astoria se puso de pie con elegancia mecánica, no había nada natural en ella.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Se te acabo el dinero, querida? ¿O te dejo tu amante en turno? No te duran mucho últimamente-volvió a mofarse de ella.

Ella se hizo la ofendida por supuesto.

-¿Cómo te atreves Draco?-él le sonrió sardónico-No puedo creer…

-Ahórrate el discurso de mártir Astoria-la callo sin más-dime qué quieres o más bien dicho cuanto quieres.

-No se trata de dinero-espeto-últimamente te he visto diferente, feliz…

-¿Y eso te molesta?-ella negó-Que bueno porque detestaría que arruinaras mi buen ánimo, tengo algo que decirte. No quería hacerlo hasta que todo estuviera listo pero aprovechare esta oportunidad. Te informo que voy a tramitar la anulación del matrimonio.

Los ojos azules de Astoria se abrieron con horror

-¿Qué tu qué?

-Lo que oíste.

-¿Es por la sangre sucia verdad?-le chillo ella perdiendo la compostura por completo.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron fríos como el hielo.

-Vuelve a llamarla asi, habla mal de ella o intenta hacerle daño de alguna forma y te matare, te lo juro- su voz sonó calculadora y amenazante, Astoria retrocedió alejándose de él y Malfoy salió de ahí, vio una figura infantil dar la vuelta por la esquina del corredor y echo a correr tras su hijo. Lo alcanzo en uno de los jardines de la mansión, Scorpius se limpio con rabia las lágrimas de los ojos mientras su padre se sentaba a su lado en el pasto olvidándose de cuidar su fina ropa.

-Scorpius déjame explicarte.

-No quiero saber nada-replico él.

-No llores hijo-su tono fue afectuoso.

-No estoy llorando, llorar es para débiles. El abuelo siempre lo dice-soltó el chico con un gesto sombrio.

Draco negó.

-Llorar no es signo de debilidad Scor, no poder hacerlo si lo es.

-Tú y mi madre se van a separar-afirmo viendo a su padre a los ojos.

-Las cosas ya no funcionan hijo-mintió.

-Nunca han funcionado-inquirió el expresando en palabras lo que su padre había omitido- solo quiero que ustedes dos sean felices, que dejen de pelear.

El rubio agito el cabello de su vástago con la mano.

-Eres un bueno chico ¿Lo sabías?-le sonrió-tú no te preocupes por nada, yo lo arreglare todo.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Scorpius algo indeciso hablo.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella ocasión en la que te pregunte si era malo ser amigo de magos hijos de muggles?

Malfoy asintió.

-Me acuerdo bien.

_Cuando Scorpious nació Draco sintió que la fría coraza con la que protegía su corazón había terminado por derretirse, los alegres ojos del niño lograban remitir un poco el dolor que le causaba estar condenado a una vida sin su sabelotodo Granger. El niño era todo para su padre y Draco siempre tenía tiempo para él._

_-__¿__Es malo ser amigo de un hijo de muggles papá?-le pregunto el chico a los cinco años. Lucius había tratado de envenenar a su nieto t__al como lo había hecho con su hijo pero el alma bondadosa de Scor heredada de algún antepasado enterrado de los Black además del temple rebelde de cierto animago de esa misma familia hizo que Scor se cuestionara si las palabras de su abuelo eran ciertas.__  
__-No, no es malo Scorpious-el rubio dejo de lado el libro que estaba leyendo y sentó a su hijo en sus piernas- Yo conozco a una bruja hija de muggles y es la persona más maravillosa persona del mundo._

-¿Tu te referías a la mamá de Rose verdad?-Draco se sorprendió, su hijo era tremendamente inteligente, era increíble que se acordara de eso.

-Sí.

-¿Tu la amas?

-Si- respondio nuevamente y se apresuro a explicar-quiero que entiendas algo hijo, Hermione Granger es la mejor persona con la que me he topado, la más pura y buena. Tu, tu abuela y ella son lo único en este mundo que me importa.

El niño asintió.

-Lo entiendo papá, tu y mi mamá no se aman, siempre lo he sabido.

Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho, debia explicarle a su hijo que aunque no fuera fruto del amor era lo mejor que le había pasado, lo único bueno que había hecho en la vida.

-No quiero que esto te haga sentir mal, sé que es difícil de entender pero…

-No tienes que explicarme nada papá se que tú me quieres-tranquilizo a su padre-y como te dije, solo quiero que ustedes sean felices. Si tu felicidad está al lado de la mamá de Rose yo te apoyare.

Ambos se sonrieron y otra persona dentro de la mansión también lo hizo ante la visión de su hijo y su nieto. Narcissa estaba orgullosa de su Draco quien había criado a un buen niño como lo era Scorpius. Su hijo le preocupaba tanto estando tan solo, no le gustaba la idea de que se volviera un amargado por estar al lado de una mujer que no amaba. Narcissa no era tonta, bien sabía que su hijo amaba a Hermione Granger pero había sido tan cobarde de no contradecir a Lucius cuando este arruinaba la vida de su hijo. Pero todo eso se había acabado, ella iba a hacer lo imposible con tal de que su hijo fuera feliz. Y eso era un juramento que iba a cumplir asi le costara la vida.

* * *

**!Hola! !Regrese!**

**Gracias a: DuLce aMoR, Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince, Sol, Javileta, minerva 91, Nurf, Shiraze Tao, azu23blood, adrmil, DeevYLP (gracias por tus consejos chica ;), MarieJ97.**

**Mil gracias por sus review, fav's, follows.**

**Que les parecio? No hay nada respecto al ultimo capitulo y el "Te amo" de Draco porque soy mala y lo veran hasta la proxima actualizacion xD **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**

**-Travesura realizada-**


	7. El pasado regresa

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. La trama y los personajes que no conozcan son mios.**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

Dos semanas después las vacaciones de pascua habían llegado a su fin y los chicos debían volver a Hogwarts. Hermione llevo a Rose y Ginny a Albus y James. Harry no había podido acompañarlos por compromisos de trabajo, como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores tenía muchas responsabilidades. Tomaron el Autobús Noctambulo a medio día, ellos aceptaron encantados viajar de eso modo pues nunca lo habían hecho y les daba mucha curiosidad. En el camino los chicos platicaban animadamente mientras Ginny y Hermione intercambiaban susurros, todos estaban sentados en sillas alrededor de las ventanas.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Ya estas tramitando la anulación de matrimonio?-le pregunto la pelirroja a la castaña que soltó un suspiro.

-En eso estoy Gin.

-¿Y el idiota lo sabe?

-Si

-¿Cómo lo tomo?

-Ya te imaginaras-la leona puso los ojos en blanco-monto una escena, me dijo que no me iba a dejar el camino libre para…-Hermione hizo una pausa mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor-tu sabes.

Ginny asintió, ella sabía de lo de Malfoy antes de que su despistado marido se diera cuenta de ello. Nunca le había reprochado nada a su amiga pues la actitud de su hermano también era condenable.

-Y… ¿_El_ cómo lo tomo?-Ginny ya no se refería a su hermano y la castaña lo sabía.

-No hemos hablado-susurro de nuevo Hermione-ni siquiera nos hemos visto, acordamos que sería lo más prudente por un rato.

Ambas mujeres se callaron mirándose con aire cómplice, no era el mejor lugar del mundo para hablar pero la curiosidad innata de Ginny la había hecho preguntar.

El autobús freno bruscamente, tanto que hubieran salido volando si no hubieran tenido la precaución de agarrarse de lo que habían podido, James tenía la cara algo verde. Una niña de cabello castaño y piel canela subió al autobús con una gran sonrisa grabada en el rostro, iba seguida por su madre que miraba todo eso con curiosidad y algo de temor. La mujer tenía grandes ojos azules y cabello castaño similar al de su hija, se veía cansada. La niña le pago los once sickles a Stan y ayudo a su madre a sentarse. Hermione creyó reconocer algo en la mujer, algo en ella le era sumamente familiar pero no sabía que.

-¿Katherine?-pregunto y la aludida volteo hacia el fondo del autobús.

-¡Rose!-chillo la niña lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga. Stan aun subía las cosas de Katherine asi que el autobús no avanzaba-¡Albus! ¡James!

Los dos Potter fueron a saludar a la niña y se sentaron junto a ella cuando el autobús arranco. La madre de Katherine tenía un semblante asustado y mareado.

Varias personas bajaron y subieron en el trayecto a Hogwarts y cada parada era un respiro, cuando al fin llegaron todos respiraron aliviados.

-Cuídate mucho Kath-la madre de la niña le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña-escríbeme.

-Claro mami.

Ginny le dio dos besos a sus hijos que rezongaron un poco y después de despedirse de su tía y de la madre de Katherine, que seguía platicando con su hija, James y Albus atravesaron la reja del castillo mientras Rose se despedía de su madre.

-Nos vemos en vacaciones cariño-le aparto el flequillo de la cara a su hija-cuídate y no te metas en muchos problemas.

La abrazo por unos segundos y después la dejo ir, la niña tuvo menos problemas con su baúl dado que no llevaba muchas cosas. Desapareció junto con sus primos y Katherine. Elizabeth despidió a su hija con un gesto y cuando se iba se topó con unos familiares ojos chocolate.

-¿Hermione Granger?-pregunto.

-¿Si?-la leona aun no recordaba de donde la conocía.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Elizabeth, íbamos juntas en el colegio-el entendimiento llego a Hermione, recordó a su amiga de la niñez y la abrazo.

-Que gusto me da verte Lizzie-se volvió hacia la pelirroja-Ginny ella es Lizzie, Lizzie ella es Ginny-presento a ambas mujeres que se saludaron cordialmente.

-Un gusto, lo siento chicas debo dejarlas, tengo una reunión con una jugadora de los Chudley Cannons en las Tres Escobas-le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se fue de ahí.

-¿Quieres ir por una cerveza de mantequilla?-le propuso Hermione.

-¿Te molestaría si fuera un te? Aun no me acostumbro a esto-sonrió algo apenada.

-No, claro que no-rio Hermione.

Media hora después estaban en casa de Hermione disfrutando de una rica taza de té. Se contaron todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas desde que se dejaron de ver, Katherine se había casado pero su marido, Jonathan, había muerto en servicio. Había sido militar. Hermione también le conto más o menos lo que su vida había sido. Elizabeth estaba impresionada.

-Tu vida ha sido muy interesante-dijo entre risitas-¿Asi que…?-Elizabeth dejo la frase a la mitad pues su rostro se deformo de dolor y soltó la taza, la porcelana salto por todos lados.

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué tienes?-la voz de Hermione sonó preocupada, su amiga se agarraba la cabeza como si sufriera dolores terribles, en realidad asi era-¿Llamo a un doctor? ¿Qué hago? ¡Oh por Merlín!

-No, ya se me está pasando-torció el gesto una vez más y respiro profundamente, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, no te preocupes-Elizabeth trato de sonreír.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Esto no es normal Elizabeth-la castaña tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación-¿Ya viste a un doctor?

-Sí-musito Lizzie.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dice?

Elizabeth miro a su amiga de infancia con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-Tengo cáncer Hermione, me voy a morir.

* * *

Hermione recorría los pasillos de San Mungo con desesperación, necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba que él le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Lo hallo en el tercer piso, atendiendo a un pequeño al cual que vomitaba incontrolablemente un sinfín de artículos. El rubio le sonrió un poco confundido pero cuando la observo detenidamente se percató de que algo no iba bien. Llamo a otra sanadora para que atendiera al pequeño y discretamente se llevó a Hermione a un lugar donde tenían almacenadas pociones.

-¿Qué pasa?-ella sollozo y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, Draco la rodeo con sus brazos y espero hasta que ella se calmara, pacientemente.- ¿Qué paso leona? Me estas asustando.

-Ella… Draco, esto es horrible-Hermione no sabía ni como decirle al rubio lo que pasaba.

-¿Rose está bien?-la castaña asintió- ¿Es Ginny?-Hermione negó, Draco no entendía nada. La castaña recupero un poco el control de su persona y le contó a Draco todo lo que Elizabeth le había contado. El rubio escucho atentamente y en silencio, cuando la Gryffindor termino Draco eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de hablar.

-Yo no conozco mucho de medicina muggle pero si ella te ha dicho que el doctor le dijo que ya no había esperanza es porque asi es.

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer aquí por ella? Ya sé que no es una enfermedad mágica pero…

Draco comprendió su desesperación, no era fácil ver morir a alguien a quien quieres.

-Lo siento pero no-Hermione lo miro con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y volvió a llorar recargada en su pecho.

-No es justo Draco-hipo-ella tiene una hija, de la edad de Rose y Scorpius, va con ellos a Hogwarts.

-¿Elizabeth es la madre de Katherine?-Scorpius le había hablado de su amiga y se notaba que su hijo la quería mucho.

-Sí, me imagino que Scor te hablo de ella-musito Hermione antes de soltar unas cuantas lagrimas más.

-Lo siento mucho Hermione-la abrazo con fuerza, quería protegerla, quería evitar que ella sufriera y, como siempre, todo estaba fuera de sus manos. La Gryffindor sorbió la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, lamento haber venido a quitarte el tiempo-no lo miro a los ojos.

El rubio tomo el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y la miro con intensidad a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien Hermione Jean Granger-su voz era suave pero firme a la vez-tu eres más importante en este momento, siempre lo has sido. Tú, mi hijo y mi madre son lo único que me importa ¿Me entiendes? Todo lo que te rodea, toda la gente a la que amas también me importan a mí porque son importantes para ti.

Ella asintió y lo abrazo, necesitaba estar cerca de él.

-Gracias Draco-el rubio la beso en la coronilla.

-No agradezcas, siempre estaré para ti-ella lo miro a los ojos y lo beso suavemente en los labios, fue un beso casto y corto pero no por eso menos mágico-mi turno termina en diez minutos ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-¿Te molestaría si vamos a mi casa? No tengo ganas de ver gente-se explicó ella.

-No me molesta-contesto el con una sonrisa gentil-pero ¿No habrá problema? Hugo…

-Hugo se fue unos días con su padre-espeto Hermione en un suspiro, Ronald estaba poniendo todo su empeño en poner a su pequeño hijo en contra de su madre. El rubio percibió su tono y acaricio la mejilla de Hermione con su pulgar logrando que ella se ruborizara levemente.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el parque en quince minutos-le robo un beso rápido y salió de ahí. Hermione sonrió como tonta, el la hacía sentir mejor, los problemas no desaparecían pero al menos se sentía apoyada.

Hermione se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho de Draco después de que él le diera a beber un té. La miro mientras dormía, aun tenia lágrimas en sus mejillas, recordó la primera vez que la hizo sentir mal…

_Draco no era muy bueno para el Quidditch, lo sabía pero su padre había comprado su lugar en el equipo y por nada del mundo se atrevía a contradecirlo. Cuando Draco era un niño su padre le aterraba, él siempre era tan violento con su madre y con el pequeño que simplemente hacia lo que Lucius le ordenaba. Tardo algún tiempo en darse cuenta que la violencia de su padre solo era una máscara para ocultar su mediocridad. Recuerda perfectamente el día que lo presentaron como el nuevo buscador de Slytherin._

_A Flint le encantaba retar a Wood, era tan estúpido._

—_Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood-espeto burlón el imbécil de Flint y Draco contuvo un bufido._

_Todos los Slytherin miraban con burla al capitán de Gryffindor que parecía alterado._

— _¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! —dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia—. ¡Lo he reservado!_

— _¡Ah! —Dijo Flint—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape._

_«Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de Quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»_

— _¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, sonaba preocupado—. ¿Quién es?_

_Draco estaba detrás de sus compañeros, Flint asi lo había querido pues según él quería deleitarse con la reacción de Wood._

— _¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó un pelirrojo Weasley mirando al rubio con desdén._

—_Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy —espeto Flint y todas las serpientes sonrieron con anticipación—. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin._

_Presumieron las relucientes Nimbus 2001 y Malfoy se sintió un poco asqueado por ello, odiaba la expresión estúpida de sus compañeros._

—_Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5—, mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra._

_Humillar a los demás parecía un requisito de los Slytherin. Los jugadores de Gryffindor se quedaron callados y Draco obtuvo una pequeña satisfacción por ello, amaba estar por encima de Potter. Sonrió ampliamente._

—_Mirad —dijo Flint—. Invaden el campo._

_Draco casi deja de sonreír al ver a Granger y al tonto de Weasley acercarse, eso no iba a ser bueno._

— _¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no juegan? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?_

_Draco se sintió irritado por el tono de la comadreja._

—_Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —dijo él y agrego—Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo._

_Observar como Weasley observaba maravillado las escobas lo hizo sonreír arrogante._

—_Son buenas, ¿eh? —Pregunto con sorna—. Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas._

_El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa._

—_Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso-inquirió Hermione—. Todos entraron por su valía._

_Draco borro su sonrisa, le reventaba que la castaña lo retara y más para defender a Potter y a Weasley, por eso mismo no midió sus palabras a la hora de hablar._

—_Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia —espetó él._

_Cuando el rubio dijo eso Flint se puso delante de el porque los gemelos Weasley lo miraban con odio, como si quisieran arrancarle la cabeza. Flint tenía órdenes expresas de cuidar al principito Malfoy. Lo siguiente fue gritos y Ron amenazándolo con su varita, Draco no pudo evitar reírse cuando el pelirrojo le lanzo un hechizo pero este salió mal y Weasley empezó a vomitar babosas._

— _¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chillo la castaña y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse furioso por alguna razón desconocida pero guardo la furia para después, ver a la comadreja vomitando cosas asquerosas era de lo más divertido que hubiera visto jamás, literalmente se revolcó en el suelo de risa._

_Más tarde, cuando todo paso y la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa lo felicitaron por su comportamiento digno de un Slytherin, Draco se retiró a su cuarto. Sus compañeros de alcoba no estaban asi que se pudo tumbar a pensar en lo que había pasado ese día. Sin lugar a dudas ver a la comadreja Weasley escupir babosas incontroladamente había sido maravilloso pero cada vez que recordaba la expresión de Hermione cuando la llamo sangre sucia se sentía incómodo. No debería sentirse asi, Lucius se lo había recalcado, él era un sangre limpia y no debia mezclarse con impuros, aun asi no podía evitar emocionarse tontamente cada vez que veía a Granger… _

Cuando se dio cuenta que la amaba se quiso dar de topes por estúpido, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por borrar todo lo malo que hizo pero no podía hacerlo, cuando supo que la amaba más que a su vida era más consciente que nunca de que debia protegerla de todos, aun si eso significaba perderla. Hermione seguía dormida, le dio un beso y siguió contemplándola por tiempo indefinido, quería aliviar su pena pero no podía hacer más que quedarse junto a ella.

Un hombre pelirrojo observaba la entrada de su antigua casa, tenía más de media hora que Hermione y Malfoy habían entrado y aun no salía, la furia bullía en su interior. No iba a dejar que se burlaran de él, los iba a destruir, iba a hacer cualquier cosa pero ellos dos no iban a ser felices.

* * *

**!Hola! Como estan? Yo como soy tan linda les traigo un humilde regalo por el Dia de San Valentin, pasenlo genial. Yo me quedare en casa escuchando musica depresiva -.-' hahaha vengo rapido porque es tarde y me quitan el internet D: porfa diganme sus opiniones acerca del capitulo, no soy muy buena pero con sus comentarios puedo mejorar xD mil gracias por sus reviews, fav's y follows. Tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazon. Lo del "Te amo" de Draco en el parque juro que si lo pongo en el proximo, lo juro por Merlin! es que estaba esta idea y era muy buena para dejarla ir hahaha.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**

**-Travesura realizada-**


End file.
